


Risk and Reward

by oorsprong, PolypusRegina



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass fetish, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Butts, Implied Consent, M/M, Poor Dopheld Mitaka, Rimming, Sexual Fantasy, Stocks, Teasing, performing sex acts on bound participant, threesomes with the force, tormenting a naughty butt, virgin mitaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolypusRegina/pseuds/PolypusRegina
Summary: Mitaka never would have imagined someone like Hux being so responsive there. Especially not for some lowly inferior officer“Go on,” Kylo prodded almost gently, shifting in his seat. “He likes it. You can tell, can’t you? He’ll let you right inside, and you don’t even have to ask nicely.”Mitaka swallowed hard, his own pulse pounding noisily. His poor heart probably had to work twice as hard just to keep some of the blood in his body from instantly pooling in his groin. And Kylo’s words certainly weren’t helping.Not that he was going to ignore them, though.





	Risk and Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cracktheglasses (cormallen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cormallen/gifts).



Mitaka hesitated at the entrance to Kylo Ren’s quarters.  Technically they belonged to General Hux but the knight’s constant presence in them made them a particular source of discomfort. Besides, the entire ship knew they were sleeping together and who knew what else. Well, Mitaka knew what else. He knew because he’d walked in on them in the cargo bay. _Twice._ And was currently paying the price in increasingly humiliating errands for someone of his rank and experience.  He’d once arrived after a hasty command from Ren with a bottle of personal lubricant practically burning his hand with it’s indecency.  Ren’s own hand shot out of the door as he neared and dragged the bottle right out of his grip with that _power_ of his, leaving him rattled in the corridor. This wasn’t the life he’d signed up for.

 

Regardless, Kylo Ren had summoned him.

 

The door slid open and Mitaka took a step back.  Ren wore only a loose robe and an indecent smirk.

 

“Come in, Lieutenant.  Your superior officer is in need of your services.  He’s... misbehaved.”

 

Mitaka’s eyes widened at the sight that awaited him in the center of the room.  The proud general had been shackled into a strange set of wooden stocks that formed one wall of a box.  He was clearly kneeling within and no doubt bowed in humiliation, as his bare ass stuck through a large hole in the middle.  Hands were clamped in place in two holes above the struggling red ass and naked feet protruded from two holes below it.  He only guessed it was Hux himself due to the bright display of coppery curls trailing from the crack of his ass to his balls. His helpless cock bobbed, visible in a way that made a blush rise to the lieutenant’s cheeks.  He turned to Ren, mouth agape, but the knight just raised a brow.

 

“Don’t worry.  He won’t be going anywhere for awhile.  See for yourself.”

 

The knight gestured, inviting him closer.  Mitaka crept forward, wincing a little at the muffled cries that came from inside.  Hux’s backside fit snug in the stocks as though they had been designed for that purpose alone.

 

“Is he alright?”

 

“Yes,” Ren said easily, “I’d know if he wasn’t.  I was going to give him a few spanks to teach him a lesson but when he fought I…"

 

Ren shrugged.  

 

“I told him that you could be coming to spank him yourself but the opportunity that presents itself would be impossible to deny.”

 

Mitaka swallowed.  “I wouldn’t… I mean, I wouldn’t know what to do.”

 

“You’ve never thought about taking that little pink hole for yourself?  I don’t believe you, Lieutenant.”

 

To Mitaka’s horror the knight walked boldly over to the trapped general, sucked lazily on a finger and promptly inserted it into his wriggling bottom.  A low moan followed the shocking act and Mitaka could swear he saw those naked toes curl before his feet flailed in earnest. Though whether it was against the intrusion or to welcome it he couldn’t tell.  From the little whine that escaped he suspected it might be the latter.

 

“You should know,” Kylo began, his finger still lewdly thrust in the general’s most private crevice, “that I’ve been teasing his wicked little cock.  He’s desperate to be finished. And I think you’re just the man to do it.”

 

The lieutenant hoped Kylo hadn’t heard him choke on nothing but his own breath, a gloved hand coming up to cover a cough. As if there was any point in hiding what had him so flustered. For his part, the knight glanced back up at Mitaka with an expectant look, a smug half-smile almost permanently etched onto his features at the predicament Hux had gotten himself into, and waited patiently for a reply.

 

“I don’t--... Are you sure that’s--..?”

 

Mitaka floundered a little, half stuttering his words and visibly second-guessing them every step of the way. But Kylo could no doubt sense his arousal. They both knew perfectly well that the young officer was likely more turned on than he’d ever been in his life, but even then he still had restraint. Unfortunately, Kylo was plenty willing to help him lose one or two of those tiny inhibitions.

 

“I’m very sure,” he answered, despite the fact that Mitaka failed to get out a complete sentence. All the while, he still had a single finger lazily dragging in and out of Hux’s body--not searching or prodding to find anything in particular. Just...there. As a little reminder.

 

“This is me, giving you explicit permission, Lieutenant. And this--” Kylo paused, suddenly pressing his finger flush to the hilt, jabbing at some sensitive spot inside of Hux and earning a sharper cry from him, “--is the general giving his.”

 

Kylo turned his gaze down onto the trapped body he so expertly manipulated before lifting his eyes back up toward Mitaka, as though he weren’t at all surprised to see him staring at the exact same thing; looking like he’d been given a gift too good to be true. A gift he didn’t have the first clue what to do with. And surely that was precisely how Kylo wanted it.

 

“I’m glad we’re in agreement then,” Kylo added, taking Mitaka’s stunned silence as a positive response. With that, he finally withdrew his finger, moving quickly so Hux wouldn’t even have the satisfaction of a slow, satisfying drag. And as he turned to make his way over to one of the couch’s end tables, Mitaka was entirely sure he heard two distinct little whimpers.

 

Hux flailed a little and then with a moan his feet and hands stilled, relaxing in defeat.  Mitaka could see how that little bottom flushed in humiliation, blotting out his freckles with a rosy red.

 

Despite Kylo’s request, Mitaka didn’t immediately leap into action. But that would surprise no one. Instead, he just shuffled a little closer, leaning in to watch as Hux bared himself to his gaze, and wondered if he knew he was still standing there at all. Just about the time he began to work up the courage to reach out and touch him, he startled a little at the sound of Kylo’s voice off to his right, tensing like he’d been caught.

 

“I think you’ll need this,” he said, tossing the young officer a vial of oil that very obviously had a specific purpose. It was his turn to flush all over again, looking at the bottle and then back down at Hux’s naked backside. But he steeled himself just the same, feeling like he might be letting them down in some odd way if he continued to refuse. Mitaka was always eager to please. He just never thought that would include actual pleasure.

 

Kylo, meanwhile, had settled himself into a chair just on the other side of the room, close enough that he could see what Mitaka was doing, but distant enough to give him some space.

 

And very clearly eager to see was what he would do if left to his own devices.

 

Mitaka spared only the briefest glance over at Kylo-- one last check to make sure it wasn’t all some bizarre test he was probably failing. But when he noted him looking rather comfortable, he knew all too well that he was waiting for a show.

 

With Hux’s ass thrust out and on display there wasn’t much left hidden from him. But he reached down to coax him open just a little further anyway, fingers shyly pressing into the soft flesh of his cheeks to spread them a bit more. It seemed like a good place to start.

 

The general’s feet gave a desperate little kick and his bottom twitched furiously under the assault of Mitaka’s fingers.  The furrow between his cheeks clenched in helpless invitation.

 

Mitaka had to work to resist the urge to pull his hands away, every little twitch and shift practically making him jump as well. But the longer he kept his hands there, the bolder he felt, repeating Kylo’s words in his head. Hux wasn’t going anywhere.

 

With one hand still keeping the general held open, Mitaka freed his other, letting it move inward a little so he could trace a single curious fingertip around the rim of Hux’s hole just to watch it flutter and clench. He never would have imagined someone like Hux being so _responsive_ there. Especially not for some lowly inferior officer.

 

As Mitaka continued to trace the hole he’d captured, Hux moaned and squirmed in earnest.  A dismissive snort from Ren had Mitaka fighting a sudden blush, warming his cheeks as he wondered who, exactly, he was laughing at. But in the end, he couldn’t bring himself to look back up at the man, knowing it would probably just cause him to lose his nerve.

 

“Go on,” Kylo prodded almost gently, shifting in his seat. “He likes it. You can tell, can’t you? He’ll let you right inside, and you don’t even have to ask nicely.”

 

Mitaka swallowed hard, his own pulse pounding noisily. His poor heart probably had to work twice as hard just to keep some of the blood in his body from instantly pooling in his groin. And Kylo’s words certainly weren’t helping.

 

Not that he was going to ignore them, though.

 

He paused just long enough to reach for the oil, fumbling with it a little in his hands. It seemed like the right course of action. Even for just a single finger, he figured he would need something to ease the way, wouldn’t he? Hux seemed much too tight for anything less. Not that he had much experience to compare it to…

 

Mitaka debated his options for a long moment before finally kneeling down and pouring a little bit of the oil right into the General’s crevice. He watched it drip down to the snug clutch of his entrance, some of the lubricant sneaking past it to follow the curve of his body while some dipped right inside, disappearing as his hole flexed open. He probably should have warmed it, first.

 

Mitaka realized with another blush that the dancing buttocks under his fingers had gone from futilely struggling to pushing back against him with purpose.  But the more they bucked and wiggled the more desperate the moans grew. Hux’s cock dripped, precome darkening the wood.

 

Mitaka wasn’t sure just how long he knelt there, watching Hux squirm without so much as a single finger on (or in) him. He’d had a hard time believing Kylo when he said Hux wanted it, but the painfully hard cock bobbing in front of him coupled with the wanton moans and thrusting of his ass didn’t lie. He’d expected his erection to soften a little, maybe from the embarrassment of his involvement. But it didn’t. If anything, his cock looked more swollen than ever, flushed dark and wet as the general struggled in vain..

 

Mitaka was momentarily distracted from his previous course, unable to keep from running a featherlight fingertip over the swell of his balls and along the underside of his length. He touched him like he wasn’t sure what it would feel like, and gave a soft gasp when Hux’s cock jerked at the almost accidental tease.

 

“He doesn’t deserve much more than that--why don’t we come back to that part?” Kylo called to him, clearly having seen every second of his sidetracked exploration. And when Mitaka finally spared a glance over, he noted that the knight had apparently retrieved an expensive-looking bottle of rum at some point, given the half-full glass in one hand. “You should hear the sounds he makes when there’s finally something inside that greedy little hole.”

 

As though he’d caught every one of the knight’s cruel words Hux began to squirm again, his feet flailing frantically in a way that Mitaka might have laughed at were he not so in awe of the situation.

 

Mitaka drew in a deep breath, steadying himself for what was to come. It shouldn’t have been such a grand undertaking, he knew that. But for him, it was. He did his best to try and hide his inexperience, returning to his method of using one hand to palm him open while the other swept a finger through the slick mess he’d made of Hux’s ass. And with that, he finally began to press a fingertip into that twitchy little furl, unsure of just how quick or deep he should go. Kylo hadn’t been the least bit gentle about it, poking and prodding the poor general’s body like he owned it. But Mitaka couldn’t bring himself to do the same, and ended up stopping just after the first knuckle had slipped inside.

 

 _“Mmmmmmph!”_ the general cried-- or tried too.  His brazen buttocks pushed up against Mitaka’s finger, desperate to swallow the rest of it but he couldn’t quite push high enough.  His ruddy cheeks trembled with the effort.

 

Mitaka froze for a beat, uncertain if Hux’s reaction meant he wanted more or less. But he was quickly learning that the answer to that question was almost always going to be ‘more’, even when it didn’t really seem like it. Even knowing that, though, it was easier said than done. Mitaka was too enthralled by the way Hux’s bare bottom wriggled and squirmed to pay much mind to anything else. It was like the tiniest little rush of power. But still, one he didn’t exactly know what to do with.

 

Eventually though, he gathered his wits about him enough to move forward, twisting his fingertip experimentally, tickling around the inside of Hux’s rim without really meaning to tease. At a certain point, he was liable to forget that he was supposed to be pleasing the general, and not just using him like a learning tool.

 

Mitaka’s seeking finger provoked a little spasm; Hux trying to squeeze around it, needing that small pleasure.  His ass twitched a little and so, Mitaka noticed with a bit of mirth, did his toes.

 

Emboldened, Mitaka continued his shallow, tickling exploration of the rim, Hux moaning shamelessly with every touch. But soon enough, the lieutenant couldn’t deny his growing curiosity; the kind that couldn’t be satisfied with just a single fingertip. As tempting as it was to try and mimic Kylo’s earlier actions and nudge his finger the rest of the way inside, he was just greedy enough to want something new--something he’d barely even allowed himself to think about when he touched himself late at night, like pleasuring himself was a punishable act.

 

It was something that was supposed to feel good. He was mostly sure of that. Or else why would anyone do it? Something that strange, something that _embarrassing_ had to be worth the trouble. Just the thought alone was enough to make him burn with shame and arousal.

 

Before he could overthink it and lose his nerve, Mitaka promptly leaned in, pulling his finger free and spreading Hux open for his mouth instead. It was a quick swipe, though--a tentative little flicker of his tongue, darting out to taste the general where he’d been pressing inside him just half a second ago. And only once it was over did he seem to realize what he’d done. What he hadn’t asked permission to do.

 

From behind him he heard soft moan.  He turned guiltily to see Kylo staring at him, hunger in the knight’s dark eyes.

 

“Feels so good,” he murmured.  “You can’t imagine.”

 

Whatever was going on between the general and Kylo Ren, Mitaka realized, was somehow psychic as well as physical for the force user.  

 

“Don’t stop,” Kylo added and took another sip of his drink.  He turned back to Hux to see that he remained almost entirely still except for a few flinches of his trapped bottom, as though he anticipated more pleasure.

 

Mitaka had straightened up a little to look over at Kylo, shoulders sagging in relief when he knew he wasn’t going to be thrown out for his boldness. Instead, the tenseness he felt in his body was something else entirely, drawn taut by Kylo’s words and Hux’s reactions.

 

He leaned back down a little more slowly then, both hands palming at his superior as he lowered his mouth to him once more. His tongue was still a bit shy in its exploration, curling ever so gently against Hux’s lube-slick hole, tracing the same pattern his fingertip had the first time he touched that private little nook. He didn’t press inside just yet. Didn’t demand entry, or pry him open wider for his tongue. No, Mitaka simply lapped at the outer rim of his entrance, testing the feel of it against his mouth and beneath his lips when he ventured to press a modest little kiss right against the center of it.

 

The kiss seemed to awaken something in the general.  A barely audible whine and a fresh blush of color on those quivering buttocks showed him to be either deeply humiliated or painfully aroused by the gesture.  Ren let out a harsh laugh behind him.

 

“Who would have though shy little Mitaka capable of being such a vulgar _tease_.  I’m almost jealous.  Intending to woo your superior with that sweet mouth?  Seduce him slowly? Tame that little hole with kisses?”

 

Mitaka had drawn back a little again, first hearing Hux’s muffled whine and then glancing down to notice the renewed flush blossoming across his skin. It was enough to bring a fresh rush of color to his own face, somehow mortified and proud of himself all at the same time. Kylo’s commentary came across more than a little patronizing, teasing Mitaka for the sudden _initiative_. But any embarrassment he felt was dwarfed by his arousal, finding the knight’s words as seductive as they were cruel.

 

But he didn’t answer him. He was certain Kylo wasn’t expecting him to. Instead, he just gathered up his courage again and decided he rather liked the way Hux tasted, even through the slick oil he’d dripped all over him. Maybe it did have something to do with the fact that it felt so taboo (and for a multitude of reasons) but he didn’t care enough to waste his time dissecting it. He’d gotten his taste, and he wanted more.

 

Mitaka swore he could feel Kylo’s eyes on him the entire time, and it terrified him just as much as it excited him, knowing that he could see everything he was doing while Hux couldn’t see a thing. But the next time he pressed his tongue against the general, he wasn’t quite so timid. Using his thumb and forefinger, Mitaka urged him open just a little more, letting him dip inside almost as far as he’d ventured with his finger. It was a foreign feeling, nudging his tongue into something so snug, muscles fluttering weakly around the clumsy intrusion. But the more he pushed, the more Hux seemed to _give_ , blooming open just enough to wriggle inside.

 

Hux began to writhe again but there was a steady rhythm to it; as though he were too overcome by the naughty deeds of the lieutenant’s tongue to hold still.  He clenched and relaxed his cheeks in time to the spasm of that tight ring of muscle against Mitaka’s mouth. An anguished cry came from within. The general was not only enjoying himself but fighting to earn more.

 

Mitaka ended up lost in his own world for a moment or two, too caught up in the onslaught of new sensations to pay attention to much else. He barely even realized what his own hands were doing, palms splayed wide across Hux’s backside to keep him pinned in place like he was nothing but a meal trying to squirm right off of his dinner plate. It wasn’t until he felt one of Hux’s hands grasping at him that he snapped out of it, freezing in fear that he’d done something wrong.

 

His momentary panic earned another deep, rumbling purr of a laugh from Kylo.

 

“Don’t look so tense, Lieutenant. He wants more, can’t you tell? He’d be fucking himself on your tongue right now, if he could. Look how he’s trying…”

 

Indeed the removal of Mitaka’s face from the vicinity of Hux’s vulnerable furl had provide a new round of wiggling and grasping from his trapped hands; almost as though Hux were trying pathetically to trying to force his head back down.  

 

“That’s no way to behave,” Kylo said irritably.  “I’ll lock that little cock in it’s cage again if you don’t stop harassing the lieutenant.”  As if to show he meant business the knight marched forward and came around behind the struggling general.  He pried those flexing buttocks apart and gave the tense opening a small flick with his fingers before pinching the meat of his ass.

 

“But keep struggling,” he added, a cruel smile crossing his face as he traced a finger down the crevice.  “I know what you’re thinking. And despite how much pleasure it would give me to see the lieutenant’s pasty ass covered in sweat and pounding away at that disobedient hole I refuse to give you the satisfaction.”  

 

He reached around to give Hux’s cock a little pinch before returning to his place on the other side of the room.

 

In his wake he left an utterly baffled Mitaka, feeling more flustered than ever after witnessing the rather one-sided interaction in front of him. Without Hux speaking a single word, the two men still seemed perfectly capable of an entire conversation, leaving Mitaka to fend for himself. Which hadn’t been so difficult until now, when he was positive Kylo just suggested that Hux wanted to be fucked. By him.

 

Yet Kylo returned to his armchair as though nothing unusual had happened, settling back down with his half-full glass of rum.

 

“I’m sorry, what should I--...?” Mitaka struggled to find his words, swallowing thickly as he gestured toward the trapped general.

 

Kylo’s only response was to set the glass down and make a lewd gesture with his hands; poking a finger into the circle made between the middle finger and thumb of his other hand.  It was a dare.

 

Mitaka wasn’t sure how such a simple gesture could look so explicit, but it had him choking on a whine, the sound trapped on the back of his tongue. When Kylo had first brought him in, he never would have thought it would go this far, not even when the knight urged him to play with Hux however he saw fit.

 

He opened his mouth, and closed it again. There was a meek little argument somewhere inside him, because it felt like a test now more than ever. And one that he was going to fail miserably, no matter what he chose. But maybe that was enough motivation to actually go for it.

 

In the end, he merely gave a little nod, letting his gaze slip away from Kylo and back down onto Hux, on such shameless display in front of him. An open invitation. At least, that was what he tried to tell himself it was, regardless of whether or not Hux meant it to be taken in such a way.

 

And so the lieutenant finally pushed himself into action again, kneeling again before realizing he should probably unfasten his trousers first. His hands were clumsy where they tugged at the zipper, shoving everything down and out of the way so he wouldn’t be left fumbling later. Not that he wouldn’t anyway.

 

It was nothing short of a miracle that he managed to line himself up without falling against Hux in the process. It felt like his heart was lodged firmly in his throat as he settled there on his knees, and only once did he spare a glance back up at Kylo. Though even calling it a glance was generous, eyes flickering over only to make sure the knight was still in approval of his graceless advances.

 

Kylo had leaned forward at some point, eyes aflame, clearly delighted by the idea of denying Hux the very thing he seemed to want out loud before urging Mitaka to give it to him.  Ren made no secret of the fact that he was somehow tapped into Hux’s pleasure. Was this a reward for both of them?

 

Mitaka was too caught up in what he was doing to realize that Kylo hadn’t actually said anything aloud after he chastised the poor general. Which meant Hux likely had no clue what he was doing, fumbling around behind him. The thought didn’t even pass his mind.

 

Instead, he was focused on everything else, steadying himself before reaching to grab the bottle of lubricant again. He paused for a moment with it in his hands, clutching at it like it was his only lifeline before he took one good look at Hux’s oil-slick skin and decided maybe he didn’t need any more. He set the bottle aside and shoved his hand into his trousers, fingers curling around himself with a shaky moan before he finally pulled his cock free. He’d been half-hard practically since he first caught sight of Hux’s bare bottom, but now the rush of blood was dizzying, his length thickening in his grip in no time flat.

 

Mitaka stared down at himself as though he was holding some intricate puzzle instead, dark eyes flickering back and forth between his own body and Hux’s. The angle not ideal but he knew he didn’t have a choice in the matter. Kylo was probably all too eager to see him flounder in his attempt, determined to make it work. And so he did just that, lifting his hips so he could press the swollen head of his cock to Hux’s thoroughly abused entrance with a startled little squeak of a gasp.

 

The touch breathed life into the squirming bottom that had been so torturously denied.  The hole he begged admission to began to twitch, eager for that sort of attention. Not a sound came from the general this time; almost as though he were afraid this would be taken from him.

 

Mitaka held his breath without even knowing it, waiting for some sort of sign that Hux was either wholly on board with the turn of events, or very _very_ against it. But clearly, Kylo must have been right. Hux wanted it.

 

It gave him the push he needed to move forward, swallowing so noisily that even Kylo could probably hear the wet _click_ of his throat as he nudged the thick crown inside at last. He moved just as timidly as ever, watching the furl of Hux’s passage slowly open around him with rapt fascination. But just as soon as the widest part of his cock had disappeared inside him, Mitaka realized he might not get much more than that.

 

“You aren’t thinking of stopping there, are you?” He heard Kylo’s voice flit somewhere behind him--and yet simultaneously as if it were murmured right into his ear. “You’ve come so far, Lieutenant... Wouldn’t you rather just _come_?”

 

Mitaka felt the spray of goosebumps ripple along his spine, a shiver so fierce he might as well have come right then and there. But the wave passed and he was still achingly hard, and buried another inch deeper than the moment before. Just like that, it felt as though the true gravity of the situation was finally sinking in--the absurdity of it, the mounting pressure, like a weight on his chest and claws sinking into his soft belly. But just as quickly as the feeling washed over him, it vanished. And along with it, his very last inhibition. If he was going to fuck the General of the First Order, he was going to _fuck the General of the First-fucking-Order._

 

Mitaka planted one hand flat on top of the box above him and the other gripped at Hux’s ass, fingertips pressing white and red into skin so surprisingly plush for such a bony man (another little secret only he would get to know, casually wandering the halls of the ship with the knowledge of what that ass actually felt like). He held that grip fast and sank the rest of the way to the hilt. The surge of it was surely going to kill him, dizzying and heady, but _oh_ what a way to go if it did.

 

Still, even luckier that it didn’t.

 

Mitaka drew his hips back, desperate for another taste of that velvety rush, and thrust forward again. There was no grace to it, no clever timing to make Hux beg for it. It wasn’t about his partner it was about _him_ , finally taking his pleasure and not caring about anything that wasn’t the warm vice around his cock or the plump flesh beneath his hand. Maybe--just maybe--some small part of him could hear smug laughter echoing in his ears, rough and heated and _pleased_ , stirring up a feeling in the pit of his stomach he would later struggle to define. But right that moment, there wasn’t time for it.

 

Mitaka shifted forward, his body curled down over Hux’s, over the box where he was trapped, his forehead pressed to the wood as he shuddered and groaned and buried himself to the hilt just one last time. He might have been embarrassed if he knew just how quickly he’d come, but as he rode out each and every tremor, cock pulsing into the clutch of his general’s body, it felt like it might as well have been hours. Time had a funny way of losing its meaning in a situation like this, only really coming back to him when he leaned back away from the box and watched his own release spill out along with him as he moved to pull free. He screwed his eyes shut with a whimper, cock twitching in his grip, and there was that rumbling laughter again.

 

“Well done.  You’re dismissed, Lieutenant.”

 

Feeling hot all over, Mitaka fastened his trousers, awkwardly moving from one foot to the other as he struggled in front of Ren’s expectant stare.

 

“Was that…. Did he…?”

 

“Enjoyable,” Ren said simply.  “For both of us.”

 

Mitaka backed towards the door, unsure if he should stick around and wait for Hux’s release from his makeshift prison.  “And the general is?”

 

But Kylo ignored him in favor of leaning down and taking out a towel from the pocket of his robe.  He wiped Hux’s dripping hole with such tenderness that Mitaka averted his gaze as he stumbled for the door panel.  He risked a backward glance to see Ren planting a soft kiss on the general’s behind and reaching down to stroke one of his trapped and flexing feet.

 

“Just as you asked, my general” Ren said.  Mitaka watched in fascination as he moved his hands to hinges on the box, “And you’re right, it was exquisite.”

 

Mitaka slipped out the door before he could be noticed, hoping his discretion would count for something.  After all, he had been summoned for a very special purpose.

 

One he was eager to revisit.

 


End file.
